Dance In The Dark
by Tofu-Monstrosity
Summary: Tabby. Abby agrees to take thier relationship to the next level. But she has some reservations from her last relationship. Based off of the song "Dance in the Dark" By Lady Gaga. Hinted McGiva. Because I can.


**Dance in the Dark**

**Little plot bunneh from listening to Lady Gaga's "Dance In The Dark". I thought it was perfect for a Tabby paring. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Lady Gaga's music, for if I did I would be rich.**

* * *

_"Baby loves to dance in the dark, cause when he's looking she falls apart."_

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo stares at the clock on his laptop. He is waiting impatiently for his boss to tell him and his co-workers it is time to go home for the weekend.

They just finished a case a few days ago, the paper work was finished yesterday so today there was nothing to do but sit around cleaning out desks. Tony's brown eyes look up past his laptop to see Ziva typing on her computer across the gap. He noticed as he was watching her that she was typing and pausing in a periodical interval. He looks over to McGee next to him to see he was typing in the opposite interval. They were instant messaging back and forth to each other. Tony tried his hardest not to say anything.

Gibbs walks in the bullpen with his coffee. Tony looks hopefully to his boss. He has plans tonight.

"Alright. You can go home," Gibbs announces to his team of three. Immediately Tim McGee, Ziva David and Tony DiNozzo grab their things and head out the front door of NCIS, anxious to go home and start their weekends. Tony wafts to his car. Excited for the night. He starts it up and heads to his apartment, getting ready for his visitor.

She is shutting off her "babies" for the weekend. Her black pigtailed hair is just a blur as she closes down her lab. She grabs her red bat-shaped purse, checks her lab one more time to make sure she has everything. Forensic Scientist Abby Scutio turns off the light and locks the door to her precious lab. She is excited and nervous about tonight. Abby fumbles in her purse to pull out her keys to her hearse she drives. She prays to herself as she turns the ignition key, hoping the old car would start. She breathes a sigh of relief as the engine turns over. She looks over to her stuffed farting hippo, Burt as she drives to her apartment.

Tony puts clean clothes on and makes sure his apartment is decently clean. He looks over at his stack of DVD's again. Usually when she comes over they would just watch a movie and talk. But this time he finally convinced her to take their relationship to the next level. It took him all of the two years since they've been dating to get her to do it with him. Now she was finally coming over and he is so excited.

It takes her all of twenty minutes to get herself together. She got home and immediately pukes up all the "Caf-Pow!" she drank in the past week in the toilet. She was is nervous about tonight. She didn't think her relationship would get this far this fast. In fact, nervous is an understatement; she is terrified. She collects herself enough to speak to her hippo again.

"Ok, Bert, I'm going to go over. I'm going to do it." She tells her stuffed hippo after she gets her head out of the toilet. Abby stands up and wipes her mouth off. She takes her hippo into her room to get dressed and ready.

Tony is almost ready to order pizza when he hears a knock at the door. He smiles brightly before answering it. On the other side stands Abby, standing there in her normal black combat boots, mini skirt, and skull t-shirt. Under her arm is Bert.

"I hope you don't mind me bringing him. He really wanted to come over, make sure I was safe, you know" Abby says. Tony smiles.

"I understand" Tony opens the door wider to invite her in. "I got "Terminator 3" on DVD. Do you want to watch it before the pizza comes?" Tony asks. Abby smiles brightly, her fears subsiding for awhile as she sits on the couch with Bert and listens as Tony ordered the usual pizza for them both. "I got us some beer." Tony says as he joins her on the couch. Handing her a beer, he wraps his arm around her and she instinctively cuddles with him.

When the pizza comes Tony gently got up from the couch as Abby was engrossed in the movie. He slices a few pieces for them both and sat back down on the couch, offering her a slice of pizza. Abby is quiet as the movie ended. Tony is fine with that. He cleans up and ignores the metaphorical elephant in the room.

"I'm ready" Her meek voice meets his ears. Tony disposes of the pizza box and looks at her.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Yes." Abby gets up, with Bert in her arms. Tony smiles sweetly, not seductively, to Abby. He disappears in the bedroom. Abby collects herself and strides into the room after him. Tony is already stripped down to his underwear. Abby takes her boots off before pulling her skirt down. She undoes her blouse to give Tony a full view of her undergarments before flipping the light switch and turns the lights off.

"Hey!" Tony gasps, surprised.

"Sorry" Abby's voice comes from extremely close to him now. "I just…" Abby trails off.

"You what?" Tony asks, he snakes his arms around her, hoping to unclasp the hooks of her bra but she pulls away.

"It's stupid. I don't know why I'm doing this." Abby says. Her warmth leaves Tony's hands as he hears her walk away.

"Abs, what's the matter. You can tell me." Tony shuffles around in the darkness. Hoping she's still there.

"You'll think it's stupid" Tony finds her voice through the darkness, she is by the door.

"How much you want to bet I won't." Tony feels Abby jump a little as she realizes how close to her he now is. Abby sighs. She faces him in the dark.

"Mikal hated…he hated the way….I…" She trails off again. Tony places his finger to where her lips are.

"He didn't appreciate you for who you are." He understood what she is meaning to say.

"So he made me turn the lights off when we…" Abby doesn't let her sentence finish. Tony snakes his arms around her body. He kisses her when he finds her lips.

"It's ok if you want the lights off." He whispers to her. "I think you're beautiful."

_"Baby loves to dance, dance in the dark"_


End file.
